


Something in your mouth

by Rainbows_and_razorblades



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9189221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbows_and_razorblades/pseuds/Rainbows_and_razorblades
Summary: Lindsay dances around the lab late one night unaware that she's the focus of everyone's attention.





	

This work is also posted on ff.net under the author name of Cowboy's Montana. 

I have no beta, any mistakes are mine. Also no copyright infringement intended.  

 

Mac and Hawkes were working reconstruction when they hear a heavy bass playing. Danny and Don were coming back with coffee for everyone, when they noticed Lindsay in trace swaying along to some song they couldn't hear. Curious they all seemed to migrate to trace, only for Lindsay to remove her gloves and lab coat as she headed to the break room music blaring as she went. 

 

_ Doesn't care about the money she could be with anybody _

_ Ain't it funny how the honey wanted you all along _

Lindsay is moving to the beat and doesn’t notice four pair of eyes on her. Adam is trying vainly to make coffee. He gives up entirely when she leans against his back and moves her hips to the beat against him. He looks over his shoulder at her. She had taken off her lab coat and he could see she was wearing a pair of black low-rise jeans and a tight v-neck. 

_ (you naughty thing) _

_ You’re ripping up the dance floor honey _

_ (you naughty women) _

_ You shake your ass around for everyone _

_ (your such a mover) _

_ I love the way you dance with anybody _

_ (the way you swing) _

_ And tease them all by sucking on your thumb _

_ You’re so much cooler when you never pull it out _

_ Cause you look so much cuter with something in your mouth _

She raised her arms above her head and reached around Adam to grab a mug. Her shirt rode up exposing a small amount of abdomen and hip bones. They guys saw something they thought they would never see on the girl next door. An intricate Sioux indian [tattoo](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/AYoKOBTiWhtf2b-WRjzFm7Ns3GOR4wPyY_T0-pWhQnipGFjxx7-FuxE/) on her left hip.   

_ Crafty little lip tricks _

_ Tattoos on her left hip _

_ She bending as your spending _

_ There’s no end to it so baby come on _

_ Dressed up like a princess _

_ Bettin' that her skin smells better _

_ Than the scent of every flower in the desert come on _

 

_ Dirty little lady with the pretty pink thong _

_ Every sugar daddy hittin on her all night long. _

_ Doesn't care about the money she could be with anybody _

_ Ain't it funny how the honey wanted you all along _

 

_ (you naughty thing) _

_ You’re ripping up the dance floor honey _

_ (you naughty women) _

_ You shake your ass around for everyone _

_ (your such a mover) _

_ I love the way you dance with anybody _

_ (the way you swing) _

_ And tease them all by sucking on your thumb _

As she made her tea, hips still swaying to the beat, she unconsciously put her thumb in her mouth with the lyrics. The guys all almost fell over. (Yes, even Mac. Lol)

_ You’re so much cooler when you never pull it out _

_ Cause you look so much cuter with something in your mouth _

 

_ She loves the night scene bar queen _

_ Living for the fun taking over every dance floor like she’s the only one _

_ In the spotlight all night dissing everyone _

_ And trying to look so innocent while sucking on her thumb _

 

_ You’re so much cooler _

_ When you never pull it out _

_ So much cuter _

_ With something in your mouth _

Her music cut off as her phone rang and she answered it. “Monroe.” She heard Stella’s laughter.  “Seems you’ve drawn quite the crowd, Miss Monroe.” Stella quipped and hung up. Lindsay turned around and saw five guys staring at her with amazed and disbelieving looks on their faces. She flushed hotly and grabbed her tea before slinking away to the locker room, intending to hide. The guys snapped out of their stupor. “Who knew Monroe had moves?” Flack asked slightly shell shocked. 


End file.
